Allen and the Disappearing Cream Puffs
by maker of fanfiction
Summary: something happens to Allen's precious food, and of course, he needs to find out what!the title kind of explains it allXD R&R!


**well, this was a short little one-shot i did for a school assignment. i hope you guys like it and will give me slack on my other story XD any way, enjoy~**

**...oh yea disclaimer. *clears throught* We the muses of Makeroffanfiction's mind, in order to for a more perfect fanfiction, establish that we do not own the characters in this story.  
**

* * *

Allen and the Disappearing Cream Puffs

Allen Walker looked at the mountain of plates to his left. He was confused. _Twenty-three...that doesn't make any sense_. The teen thought as he counted again, and then one more time for good measure.. No, he was correct in his counting, there were exactly twenty-three empty plates, which means there was one less than he started out with at the beginning of this food-venture. This could only mean one thing. Well it could actually mean two things, one being that he had a regular appetite of a hungry great whale. The other—more important— thing clearly stating that their was a food thief in Black Order High School!

The white haired teen was puzzled, who would feel the need to steal his food? _Unless it was a personal attack!_ he thought, positively outraged. He sat, trying to recall everything he had eaten (or the much, much, much shorter list, of what he had not eaten) to figure out what had been stolen._ I ate the crab, the sausage, pizza, beef and potatoes, corn...wait... the steak! _ He thought, jumping to his feet.

Just then, the memory of the steamy, juicy sirloin covered in a brown, delicious, slightly sweet sauce with a side of broccoli filled his mind. The memory of him infact eating that is. He felt defeated as he slumped back down in his seat and sighed. _So its not the steak...then...no. It cant be! _The teen quickly sat forward and racked his brain, trying to remember_. That must be it..._

Eyes that once held confusion were filled with rage. _This type of crime..it is unacceptable!_ Allen felt his self control break as he stormed out of the cafeteria in a murderous rage. Who would dare steal his favorite cream puffs?

Allen ran past many disgruntled students dressed in the crisp black and white school uniforms, frantic in his search for the "Pastry Napper" as he so fittingly decided to call this criminal.

His feet carried him down multiple hallways until a familiar voice called out his name from behind him. He skidded to a stop and quickly turned on his heels. "Hello Lenalee," he said politely as the second year made her way towards him with a warm smile and a wave. _It can't be her...she's too nice,_ Allen thought sadly.

The tall girl stopped in front of him, her long raven pigtails swaying slightly before resting on her back as the white ruffles on her knee length skirt settled. "Whats wrong Allen? Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked curiously.

Allen was itching to go and find the "Pastry Napper" but he also didn't want to be rude, no matter how angry he was. This wasn't Lenalee's fault after all. "Oh, I'm fine, I just need to find something...actually have you seen Kanda recently?" he asked, still hell-bent on finding his delicious, flaky cream puffs. Or at least the thief to punish if...no he couldn't think such horrible thoughts. His pastry would be safe. Their was no doubt in Allen's mind.

Lenalee nodded, "Actually I saw him leave for the gym a few minutes ago. I think he was going to practice," she answered him. Allen cheered a bit before thanking the green haired girl and speeding off towards the gym, all whilst a little blue haired girl watched from the shadows with an evil grin on her face.

_Ah, poor witless little Walker._

"Okay...no..more..running.." Allen panted to himself as he stood, doubled over, trying to regain his breath. Once he had achieved that, he stepped into the large, black and white gymnasium and made his way toward Kanda, who was currently shooting hoops. "Kanda!" Allen called with a friendly smile just as the teen was about to shoot, causing him to miss his fourth-in-a-row basket.

"Che, what Moyashi?" the grumpy teen growled. Allen frowned at the older teens nickname for him. He crossed his arms and pouted a bit.

"Ya know, my name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N its not that hard to remember," he hissed in a slightly snarky manor. "besides I'm not even that short. I'm two years younger than you too!". Kanda chuckled and made another perfect shot.

"No, bean sprout, you are _very_ short, so short, I actually worry about stepping on you, and then I remember its you, and I realize it might be fun to step on you," Kanda stated with a smirk. "So what do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you know anything about my disappearing cream puffs!" Allen said accusingly, with a slight undertone of hurt. _Well...he's not entirely a bad guy..._ The older teen scoffed and threw another rubber, orange sphere into the basket, making a soft _swish_ sound.

"I don't know where your cream puffs are, and why do you think I would? I hate sweet things," he stated with a grimace, "Dumb bean sprout," he said softly. Allen downright scowled, _alright he is entirely a bad guy. _ He thought before leaving in a huff.

"You're evil, Road," Kanda stated flatly to the girl sitting atop the bleachers without even glancing her way. "...and I cant believe he didn't see you," Kanda said a bit softer with a slightly disappointed sigh. Road just giggled in return, holding a plate in one hand and a cream puff pastry in the other. She took a small bite before getting up and walking out of the gym.

Allen was at his wits end, he had no clue where his precious dessert could be, and he was sure that no one would go this long without...well...without eating it.

Allen shook the horrible thought from his mind once more. Their was one last place he could look. He nodded to himself and headed to the library.

The almost hopeless teen walked around a few old, dusty bookshelves before finding a small table and two red leather chairs. In one sat the teen he was searching for. "Lavi!" Allen cried, hearing several obnoxious "shhhhh's" from the large rooms inhabitants. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head in defeat. "Please Lavi, just tell me. Did you take my cream puffs?" he asked in a broken voice.

Lavi blinked for a moment, processing the current events before breaking out in a grin and placing his large book down. "Sorry Allen, I have no clue where your cream puffs are, but I'm assuming from the way your acting, that they have been stolen," the Librarians "apprentice" stated cheekily.

Allen looked up and rolled his eyes, "Wow, your a genius," Allen said flatly and sarcastically. Lavi just batted his eyelashes cockily and grinned even wider, his pearl white teeth shinning brightly.

"I know, I know, its just how I am. Now run along, prolonged exposure to this much greatness can do damage on you cerebral cortex," he stated, shooing Allen away. The younger teen got up slowly and began walking away, not entirely sure what just happened when he caught a glimpse of blue pass by the open doors of the musty library.

"Road!" he yelled, earning more "shhhh's" as he ran after the fleeting image.

Allen ran down numerous halls, he could hear her running, but her couldn't seem to catch up with the girl. He finally reached a dead end. "Darn.." he said, stomping his foot before turning around. He was about to walk away, defeated, finally defeated. Until he saw it. A light, almost like a spotlight inside of a classroom to his right. He walked in, and felt his knees go weak. In the middle of the spotlight stood a table. A table with a plate. A plate, covered in crumbs, with a note. Allen picked up the note with shaky hands.

_Dear Allen,_

_the cream puffs were delicious! Send my regards to the chef!_

_Love, _

_Road (your future wife) _

Allen's whole body shook. He dropped to his knees and let the paper slip through his fingers. "NO!" he yelled in despair.

_~fin~_


End file.
